The Crow: Santana's Revenge
by dmaeq
Summary: Santana is killed along with her wife Brittany due to a hate crime. The Crow brings her back from the dead to get revenge on those responsible. Based on The Crow series by James O'Barr
1. Chapter 1

The Crow:Santana's Revenge

_"People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow could bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."-The Crow_

Quinn Fabray-Evans was in her backyard placing pink colored table cloths on several tables. She was hosting a baby shower for her friend Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce. Quinn had been best friends with Brittany and Santana since high school. She supported both of them when they came out as a couple. Gay marriage became legal in Ohio two years before. Controversy and opposition occurred when that happened. Santana and Brittany wed soon after it became legal. They waited awhile before they decided to start a family. They decided that Brittany would carry the first child. She became pregnant right after they got donor sperm from a clinic.

Brittany came into the backyard with a smile on her face. Quinn said hello to her and smiled at how happy Brittany looked. She was eight months pregnant.

"Thank you Quinn for doing this." Brittany said.

"It's no problem. I love you and Santana a lot." She responded.

She went over and placed her hand on Brittany's baby bump and said, "Soon I will be loving this little girl too."

Brittany then set helped set baby themed centerpieces on the tables.

Other show guests soon arrived. Santana arrived late to the shower. She worked as a lawyer and sometimes her work overwhelmed her.

She went over to Brittany's table and said, "I'm sorry sweetie for showing up late. One of my meetings went late."

Brittany said, "It's ok Santana. You're here now."

Santana felt relieved that Brittany wasn't mad. She wanted to be the best wife and mother she could be.

The shower went on, games were played and then the couple opened their gifts. They loved seeing tiny baby dresses, toys, stuffed animals, and some of the more practical baby items.

The shower ended a few hours later. Brittany was inside the house resting on a couch. In the back yard, Quinn, Santana, and two other friends Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry were cleaning up.

Rachel was checking something on her smartphone.

The short brunette then said, "I hate this planet sometimes."

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine just texted me that there was a gay bashing incident last night in Columbus. A college student was attacked and he is in a coma." Rachel said.

Blaine was Blaine Anderson another high school friend of the group. He was married to Kurt Hummell. The couple lived in Columbus where Blaine was a professor at Ohio State University.

Santana heard what Rachel said about the gay bashing. She worried about things like that all the time.

* * *

That night, Santana was typing away on her laptop in bed. Brittany laid next to her.

"Sweetie, can you to take a break from work?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana said as she placed the laptop on the night stand.

She took Brittany into her arms.

"We need to pick a name out." Brittany said.

"Britt, I think we have a little more time." The brunette said.

"I want to go with Lily or Sarah." Brittany said.

"I like Lily more." Santana said.

Brittany smiled, "I was hoping you would."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's baby bump and said, "Hey kid, Lily is your name."

* * *

Two weeks passed by, Brittany was a late afternoon doctor's appointment. Santana would be driving her to the appointment. The OB/Gyn did an ultra sound and exam.

The OB/Gyn, Dr. Kathleen Davis said, "The baby is doing well. Brittany you are two weeks from your due date. Just be cautious because you can go into labor at any time."

The clinic was mostly deserted in the late afternoon. Santana paid the co-pay when they arrived and the clerks were gone. The couple made their way out of the clinic.

They then saw a group of men approach them and they said, "Oh look two dykes are having a baby."

Santana was angered by their comment. She ignored them and tried to escort Brittany away.

The men continued following them. One of the older men had grey hair and he said, "Don't run away sinners. He then pulled out a gun and shot Santana in the back twice. Brittany screamed as she saw Santana fall forward.

Santana was in extreme pain and she tried to get up. Brittany was then shot in the head.

The men fled.

Santana called out for help. She watched Brittany lying on the pavement bleeding.

Sirens were heard soon after. Santana died before the cops ran over to her and Brittany.

Paramedics immediately intubated Brittany. They knew her situation was dire and they felt she wasn't going to survive in the end. They needed to keep her body alive in order for the baby to be delieved via c-section.

Santana's parents and Brittany's parents were in the waiting room along with Quinn and her husband Sam.

Doctors came out.

One of them said, "We got the baby out. She is doing well. Brittany is brain dead. I'm so sorry."

Brittany was kept on life support for a few hours as friends and family said goodbye.

The next day, Santana's mother Maribel informed Quinn and Sam that were named as guardians for Santana and Brittany's daughter in Santana's will.

"Are you sure that you want us to take the baby?" Quinn said.

"I'm sure. The Pierces are in agreement too. We want to respect Brittany and Santana's wishes. We just all ask that we can visit Lily." Maribel said.

"Of course, you all can. Any time." Quinn said.

Quinn and Sam brought home the baby the morning of Brittany and Santana's funeral. The couple changed into black clothing. Quinn changed Lily out of the hospital issued baby pajamas into a cute little pink dress. She wrapped the infant in a pink blanket.

As she and Sam approached the church, they saw news vans and reporters lined up along the sidewalk. Quinn got Lily out of her carseat and carried her. Sam shielded Quinn and Lily from the reporters who figured that Lily was Santana and Brittany's baby.

The couple took their seats next to the Pierces and Lopezes. Quinn handed the baby to Brittany's grieving mother Linda Pierce. The funerals started. Sermons were told by the minister and friends shared their memories of the two women. The burial happend a couple of hours later.

Quinn held baby Lily in her arms. As the caskets were lowered into the ground. A black crow was flying overheard and it freaked out several people. But for some reason, Quinn wasn't freaked out. She found comfort in seeing the crow.

* * *

A few hours later, Santana and Brittany's burial was complete. The crow landed on the spot where Santana was buried.

Banging was heard on Quinn and Sam's front door. Sam was working the late shift. Quinn was upstairs.

Quinn went down stairs and opened the door. She was shocked to see Santana there. Santana's face was white with black lines above and below her eyes. Her lips were black.

Quinn started to panic.

Santana said, "Help me."

Quinn put her hands forward and felt Santana. She wasn't dreaming. But Santana was dead and Quinn had seen her casket go into the ground hours earlier. A black crow then fly onto Santana's shoulder and then flew away. Santana's face turned back to its tan color.

Santana came into the house and sat on Quinn's couch.

Santana said, "I remember being shot and seeing Brittany get shot."

Quinn said, "Santana you and Brittany died. But how are you back?"

Santana said, "I don't know."

The brunette then asked, "The baby?"

"She was delivered by C-section. She is upstairs." Quinn said.

She lead up Santana to makeshift nursery which only had a bassinet.

Santana cried as she saw the infant girl sleeping peacefully in her bassinet.

"Go ahead pick her up." Quinn said.

Santana slowly picked up the baby and held her. Quinn left the room.

She later heard crying.

Santana came down stairs.

Quinn said, "We have to figure out why you are here. I'll call Sam."

Santana said, "No, don't. I'm going to go hide out at my place."

* * *

The next morning, Quinn told Sam that she was going over to Brittany and Santana's to pick up some baby items. She dressed Lily and took the baby with her. She opened the front door with a key. She found Santana lying on the couch.

Santana smiled as she saw baby Lily.

She took the baby into her arms.

Quinn pulled out her laptop and began searching various terms like death and resurrection.

She came across an article titled, "The Resurrecting Crow". She the article aloud to Santana. The article talked about the crow legend in which crow escorted souls, but they would resurrect the souls if they couldn't rest."

The black crow then flew near the window. Santana and Quinn realized that things made sense. Santana was brought back to get revenge on the men who killed her and Brittany. Now the question became, "How is Santana going to get revenge?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Crow Chapter 2

Santana said, "I hate those fuckers killed me and Britt. They robbed Lily of her mothers."

"I know they did. But maybe you weren't brought back to get revenge." Quinn said.

"Everyone deserves justice when they are wronged. Britt didn't do anything to anyone." Santana said.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Quinn asked.

"The one who pulled the trigger was older. Maybe early 60s. He had greying hair. The others were a bit younger like in their 30s or 40s. They knew that we were a couple".

"They must have been stalking you two." Quinn said.

Santana nodded.

* * *

A few hours passed. Santana was giving Lily a bottle, while Quinn was on her laptop doing research about hate groups targeting the LGBT community in Ohio. Occasionally, she asked to Santana to look at pictures of members of those groups. So far, Santana didn't recognize anyone. Quinn's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hey it's me Sam." She heard the other voice say.

"Oh I hi sweetie." She replied.

"Where are you and the baby?" He asked.

"We are still here at Santana's. I think I'm going to take the baby swing and some clothes from here." Quinn said.

"Ok, I hope you come home soon. Remember Rachel and Puck are coming over for dinner." Same said.

"Oh. I'll be home as soon as I can" Quinn said before hanging up.

"Do you two have to go?" Santana said sadly.

"Yeah, I forget Rachel and Puck were coming over for dinner. I promise we will be back first thing in the morning" Quinn said.

Santana nodded as she handed the baby over to Quinn.

* * *

Santana went into the nursery. The walls were painted a light pink color. Brittany chose the butterfly theme for the nursery. Santana's father bought a rocking chair for the nursery.

She sat in it and closed her eyes and flashed back to when she found out Brittany was pregnant.

_It had been a long day at the office for Santana. She came home opened a beer and went into her home office. Ten minutes later, she noticed a white envelope on her desk._

_In the envelope was a cartoon card of a baby. She realized Britt was pregnant. That same night, she went out and bought a teddy bear for their baby. _

Santana then remembered the first ultrasound.

_The tech said, "Here's the first image." _

_Santana teared up at the shadowy black and white image of the baby. _

_Brittany smiled and said, "Don't cry Santana. It's our baby." _

_The brunette replied, "I'm crying because I'm happy._

Santana then went into the bedroom she and Brittany shared.

She laid on it.

"Damn it Brittany. I wish you were here with me to get revenge on those assholes." Santana said angrily.

* * *

At Quinn's house, Rachel was holding baby Lily.

Puck asked Sam, "How are you two doing with the baby?"

Sam said, "We are doing ok so far. I'm thinking about going to a lawyer and fully adopting Lily."

Quinn said, "No we aren't going to do that. She is still Santana and Brittany's baby."

Sam responded, "Honey I know that. But it would be easier if we fully adopted Lily. Besides she is only going to know us as her parents."

Quinn was upset at what Sam said, but she also realized there was truth to it.

* * *

After Sam was asleep, Quinn went back onto her laptop to continue researching The Crow myth. She wondered why only Santana was brought back from the dead. She couldn't find any answers. But she felt that Santana was always tougher than Brittany. Brittany was too sweet at times.

The next morning, Quinn and Lily went back to Santana's. Santana immediately took her daughter into her arms.

Quinn said, "I'm taking Lily to your parents' house later on. Your dad has been in contact with the police. Maybe the cops might be close to finding the men who killed you and Brittany."

"I hope so. I need to start thinking of how I'm going to get those assholes." Santana said.

"Maybe you won't have to kill them. Maybe you could find something that would put them in jail for the murders." The blonde said.

"No I won't rest until those assholes are dead. I know there will always be hate crimes against gay people and some of the perps will go to prison, but in my situation the perps will die." Santana said.

Santana put Lily in the baby swing. She went up to the nursery and got the teddy bear that she had bought the night she found Brittany was pregnant.

She came downstairs.

"Make sure you take this to your house. This is the first gift Lily ever had. I bought it the night I found out Brittany was pregnant." Santana said.

"Of course, I'll take it." Quinn said.

The blonde looked at Santana and said, "From what I've read about the Crow, once you get revenge you will go back to the land of the dead. I know this hard Santana, but Sam wants to fully adopt Lily. He thinks it would work out better than us just being her guardians."

Santana was a bit saddened at what Quinn said. But she also knew from a legal standpoint, it would be better than Lily would be fully adopted.

She looked at Quinn and said, "I understand. But while I'm still here, I'm Lily's mom."

Quinn smiled and nodded.

* * *

Quinn was now in the Lopez house. Maribel was holding her granddaughter, while her husband Marcos looked on.

Quinn asked, "Do the police have any leads?"

"No they don't. They have been looking at the case from all angles. Since none of Brittany and Santana's cash or credit cards were stolen, they are starting to think it might have been a hate crime." Marcos said.

Quinn simply nodded. She already knew it was a hate crime since Santana told her.

* * *

A few hours later, Quinn and Lily were back home. The couple was giving Lily a bath. Meanwhile in the living room, The Lima nightly news was coming and anchor Rod Remington said, "Another violent crime has occurred in Lima."

The reporter then said, "Lima police responded to a shooting that occurred a condominium complex on Bent Street. The victim has been identified as David Karofsky."


End file.
